


Imperfect

by Tequilakeela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hoshiumi Kourai, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tequilakeela/pseuds/Tequilakeela
Summary: "Do you know how it feels, just being able to talk and say 'I love you' ?"Well, I don't.My name is Hinata Shouyou and this is my story with how I met my first love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 36





	1. Our encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up a story with angst is really tiring so using the time on my writer's block from the other story, I am making a cute one, that has a little bit of angst but that's it. HAHAHAHHAHA Too much angst and back stories are extremely stressful, but still worth it. So please enjoy!!!
> 
> This is shorter than my first story though. So, keep in mind, that I'll be updating this story if Im not updating The Sun Has Risen Again. Thank you ♡s

_"A little fragile boy that easily breaks,_

_He always believed that there will be happiness,_

_Whenever tears roll down his cheek,_

_His brother told him not to cry,_

_Just be happy."_

  
My brother sang as he cuddled me while patting my head. The way he sang the song reminds me of our dad. His soothing and calm voice. The brother that I only have in this world, protecting me until the end and telling me you're amazing in your own way.

  
He is my one and only brother, the one that's always been on my side. From young until now. Once he finished calming me down, he checked his watch. With a sigh that escaped from his lips, he held his backpack.

  
"I'm sorry, Shou. I've got to go now. Just remember, lock the door if you"re going out." He apologized giving me a half smile.

  
Being a model must be pretty difficult. Onii-san really dreamed of himself becoming a model and now his dream came true. When you worked hard to get what you want, your dream may come true.

  
You just gotta believe yourself.

  
I turned around from my seat and I remembered that I got work today. I took the house key and went to the amusement park.

  
"Good morning, Shouyou." My coworkers greeted happily as I smiled.

  
I walked to my changing room and change my clothes to the orange-headed crow mascot. I chuckled at the coincidence since my hair was also orange. Anyways, this is the work that I have been doing for three years. It seems like nothing has changed.

  
Being a mascot in an amusement park is a part of me, I guess.

  
"Are you ready, Shouyou-chan?" Yamaguchi, my coworker, who also happen to be my friend nudge my shoulder with a smile on his face. Yamaguchi is one of the guy who always looked at the bright side and think positively. He is one of the rare guys that you could hardly find in this world.

  
I gave him a thumbs up and went with him. When we walked, I saw a model on the big poster board.

  
My brother... He's really famous.

  
"I'm going to the left, you'll go to the right." Yamaguchi snapped me from my admiring mood and point to the right direction. "We'll meet later." He said and ran off.

  
When I couldn't see Yamaguchi anymore, I walked to the right and a little girl asked to take a picture with her. So I did and her mother gave me some money, which I took gratefully.

  
"Bokuto-san, we should take a picture!" A guy suddenly went up to me, wearing shades.

  
Okay?

  
"HEY! HEY! HEY! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" One of the guys shouted noticing my presence. I flinched at the volume he was using. "Let's gooooo! I love baby crows! Too bad there's no owls here, though."

  
"Can we please take a picture with you?" The most intimidating guy I have ever seen asked, despite him wearing shades too.

  
I yelped and nodded, earning chuckles from some of the guys. 

  
"Ushijima-san, you're scaring him.. or her? Anyways, let's go." A raven-haired guy told the olive-haired one.

  
And soon, seven guys started to surround me. Wow. Why are they so many, and so tall? So unfair. And they're all wearing shades. Yep, not so suspicious at all.

  
Is this some kind of day where I will be kidnapped-- I mean, where everyone wears shades?

  
"Oikawa-san, are you sure you don't want to take a picture with us?" A guy with white hair asked.

  
"I am sure, seagull-kun. Not in the mood at the moment, anyways, go get together!" The brunette guy answered and got his camera out of nowhere.

  
So the guy who's holding the camera is named... Oikawa? For some reason, my heart suddenly beat faster for that guy. I don't know why. That's weird. The way he talked, it sent shivers running down my spine. Even though I can't see his eyes, I bet he is very handsome.

  
Could this be... nope! No.

  
I. Am. Not. In. Love.

  
...right?

  
That's not possible.

  
"Done!" He said as he finished taking a picture with a smile.

  
"Oikawa-san, why don't you go now?" The guy with a bed hair said. 

  
"Nani? Me? I'm not really in the mood, by the way." He asked shocked. The raven-haired guy smacked him from the back of his head after that.

  
"Just go, shittykawa. Stop pretending that you're not in the mood." The guy pushed the brunette and the latter stood next to me, smiling sheepishly.

  
"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!" The brunette pouted and walked towards me.

  
"Hey!" He waved as I waved back.

  
"One!" 7 guys around the camera said.

  
"Get closer, shittykawa!" The guy shouted and so, Oikawa put his arm around my big crow wing. I put my hand to the air and give a peace sign.

  
"Two!"

  
"Three!"

  
CLICK!

  
"Thank you!" The eight guys thanked and bowed to me.

  
I also bowed at them and they ran off to the haunted house. But before that, Oikawa turned to me and bowed again at me. My heart suddenly beats faster.

  
"Thank you again." He said leaving me speechless.

  
Could I... could I really be in love with him?

  
BUT I JUST MET HIM!!!

  
~~~

  
"Shou? What are you doing there just frozen?" Onii-san asked as he leaned to the wall.

  
I shook my head and ruffled my hair in frustration. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Is it really possible for it to happen? Falling in love with a stranger? Usually it always happen in romantic animes, but my life isn't like that.

  
It will never be like that.

  
"Shou, are you really okay?" Onii-san asked again with worried eyes.

  
I nodded my head and turned to look at my laptop. Right, I was going to play a game, to get my mind off from a certain someone. 

  
"Well, if you are worried about something, please tell me, okay? I am your brother and you look like something is bothering you." He stated as I just nodded.

  
When he left, I sighed. I am so sorry onii-san for not telling you, but this is my problem and you can't solve it because...

_We are too different._

~~~~~

  
"Say cheese!" The woman said and click the camera, that made a clicking sound.

  
"Thank you!" The little boy said beaming happily, as he walked away with his mother, hand in hand. I looked at them in sadness.

  
I wish that...

  
Nevermind.

  
I walked away, towards an another location. Hmmm, there seems less people coming here today. Probably because it was already a weekday, meaning most kids and adults are busy with school and work, repectively. Now I feel like going to school again. Being a 21-year old man is a bit hard. I quit going to university and found a job. Onii-san told me to apply for modelling but being a model isn't my dream.

  
Obviously, different people have different dreams.

  
"Oof!" A guy suddenly bumped onto me which snapped me out from my thoughts.

  
"Sorry." He said. He must be in a rush or something.

  
I took out my hand (my crow wing) to help hin stand up. He looked at me. He seems handsome with the way he wore his clothes. Though, his voice was really familiar.

  
"Hey, aren't you the crow from yesterday? Remember me?" He took my hand and smiled at me.

  
Shit. It's Oikawa.

  
I nodded while a chuckle escaped from his lips. 

  
"Why aren't you talking?" He tilted his head confused, then sheepishly smiled, "maybe you're shy, hehe, sorry. My name is Tooru. Oikawa Tooru." He said.

  
I blushed when he said 'shy'. Is it really that obvious? I am a really shy person, unlike my brother. Oikawa looked to his left, the to his right, and took off his hat and shades. Oh kami-sama...

  
It was as if an angel has been sent to me from heaven!

  
Oikawa was so handsome.

  
"Do you know me?" He asked.

  
Well, I've never seen a guy like him before, so I shook my head and Oikawa pulled a weird face.

  
"Really? That's weird. Boys and girls should know about me."

  
I raised my eyebrow. Conceited much?

  
"Are you a boy?" He suddenly asked me and I nodded. He placed his finger on his chin, thinking. He looks... cute.

  
"So, I take it that you don't watch sports?" With that question, I nodded my head. I'm more of a music-type of person. I used to sing, but... 

  
"Hmmmm, is that so..." the guy muttered to himself.

  
I continued to look at him as he put on his hat and shades back. I ignored the slight feeling of disappointment of him hiding his beautiful face.

  
"Well, it's nice to see you again, Baby crow mascot! I've got to go now." As he waved at me and ran off. Seriously, he is one weird, yet handsome guy. But, also conceited.

  
When I was about to leave, I saw picture fell on the ground. Oikawa must have dropped it. It was a picture of him and me from yesterday.

  
I'll give it back to him tomorrow. If, Oikawa would be even be back here tomorrow.

  
~~~

  
The next day, I saw Oikawa strolling through the amusement park. I stalked him from wherever he went. It was sooooo funny, like he tripped on a flat surface and hit a branch with his face. Like, what the hell... but, of course, I took a picture of that precious moment.

  
With that, I began to snap more pictures of him. Stalker or not, it doesn't matter. You would do it if you were me, admit it. I looked at the pictures I took. Damn, Oikawa is photogenic. Even if it's candid, he still looked handsome.

  
I looked back at the brunette to see that he...

  
...tripped again. I facepalmed.

  
I walked towards him and made my presence known.

  
"Baby crow!" He happily exclaimed while I blushed at the name.

  
I waved at him as he waved back.

  
"What's up?" He asked me. Then, I pull out the picture and gave it to him.

  
When he recieved it, his eyes widened and looked at me. "Oh, sorry, this must have fell from my pocket yesterday. Thank you," He said while bowing.

  
"If it's not too much to ask, can you take off your crow mascot? I want to see your face." He smiled while asking, but I shook my head. I don't want him to look at my face.

  
I am ugly.

  
I noticed that his smile faltered and then he nodded, respecting my decision.

  
Without waving goodbye, I left him. If I spend too much time with Oikawa, I might not forget him. Oikawa may be nice, but I know that once he would look at my ugly face, he would laugh at me.


	2. Do I even have a choice?

"Happy birthday to you~

  
Happy birthday to you~

  
Happy birthday Koushi-nii~

  
Happy birthday to you~ "

  
I clapped my hands happily while Koushi onii-san's boyfriend sang along. Today was my brother's birthday and we decided to celebrate his birthday at home. He always told us that he doesn't want any fancy parties. Even though it's only the two of us, he was really happy.

  
As long as his loved ones are with him, he will be beaming with happiness.

  
"Wahhh thank you!" He happily said as he planted a kiss on my forehead and then kissed his boyfriend's lips which made me cringe in disgust.

  
Koushi laughed at my reaction. "Hahahaha sorry that you have to see that, Shou." He said sheepishly.

  
"So, whose present should I look first?" He asked as he looked at the gifts on the table and held one.

  
"That's mine!" Daichi exclaimed excitedly. Then, Koushi opened the present. Both of us gasped as we looked at the contents in the box. 

  
"DAICHIIIIIIIII!!!!" Koushi yelled frantically with a blushing face as he chased his boyfriend, who was laughing. I was even beyond disgusted yet amused by the present though.

  
Because, basically, Daichi-san bought a maid outfit for my brother. Damn, never knew onii-san was into that. I chuckled while watching their chase. Sometimes, Daichi-san is so blunt in giving gifts.

  
"What did i do?!" As Daichi laughed when Koushi finally tackled him. The latter didn't answer as he tickled the former. "Stop! Stop! I give up!" After that, Koushi released his boyfriend from the torture and pulled him up. When they both stood up, Daichi immediately grabbed Koushi's face and gave him a peck on the lips. I pouted at that disgusting display.

  
"You know, if you're trying to make a baby, which you can't anyway, get a room and leave me without my gift." I rolled my eyes when they chuckled at my statement.

  
My brother took my gift, smiling at me which I also returned enthusiastically. 

  
"SHOUYOUUUUUUUU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!" My brother exclaimed as he hugged me tightly that it feels like I couldn't breathe anymore. Oh god, I'm suffocating right now.

"KOU, stop! You're suffocating him." Daichi said when he looked at my expression.

  
"Oops sorry, Shou~" Onii-san apologized while letting me go. The present I bought him was a golden-colored stainless steel bracelet. Onii-san always wanted a bracelet so I saved up 6 months worth of salary for him.

  
_'Thank you'_ he said using sign language.

  
I smiled at him and replied back with sign language, _'It's okay onii-san. Happy birthday my dearest brother.'_ I smiled as tears rolled on his cheeks.

  
"I love you so much, you know that right? You are the best little br- brother that any- anyone could e- ever ha-have." My brother said while he hiccuped. I wish I could be able to say to my brother the words, 'Don't cry.'

  
My brother took 3 years on studying sign language just to to be able to communicate with me. He said that he doesn't want me to write everything just to say something for him. So, we agreed with doing sign language.

  
That is why I love my brother so, so much. Besides, who doesn't want a brother like him?

  
"Oi stop crying. Let's eat the cake." Daichi-san said and I took my camera so that I could capture this happy moment.

  
~

  
"You know what?" Daichi-san started.

  
"What?" Onii-san asked.

  
"We should put Shouyou in a blind date!" Daichi-san happily said and...

  
_**SMACK** _

  
A pillow landed on his face.

  
"NO WAY! I'm not sharing my baby brother with some guy or girl." My brother said as he glared at his boyfriend.

  
"He's 21! He needs someone to be there with. You always leave him alone at home. At least, let him have love life." Daichi-san reasoned it out.

  
I tapped my brother's shoulder and he turned to me. Then, I signed to him,

  
_'Onii-san, tell D-a-i-c-h-i-san that I am fine. I don't need someone. And besides, no one will like an ugly boy who is mute and has an ugly burn on his left cheek.'_

  
"What? Are you crazy, Shou? Who said that you're mute? Yes, you're mute physically, but you can speak with your heart. And how many times do I have to drill it to your thick skull that YOU ARE HANDSOME. You are a handsome guy and if someone doesn't like you, then it's their loss." My brother said as he smiled cheekily.

  
_'Onii-san'_ I sighed.

  
"Oyyyyy what's with the sign language? I want to know too." Daichi-san whined.

  
Oh. My. God. A 24 year old whining like a 5 year old. I wonder why onii-san chose him.

  
"Arghhh let's just eat, alright?" Onii-san said while cutting the cake that disguised as onii-san's favorite food, mapo tofu. How the hell did Daichi-san even got that?

  
"YAY!" We both clapped happily for my brother.

  
~~~

  
The next day, the rain was pouring hard. Onii-san was at work and Daichi-san got a meeting. I wonder why rain sometimes comes. The raindrops are like tears that are pouring. Dark sky casted a shadow and the smell of rain dominated the air. I remembered when onii-san and I played in the rain. Onii-san was fifteen that time while I was thirteen. Our dad scolded us, but we were so much happy.

  
"Shouyou~" My brother called.

  
YESHHH! Onii-san is home. I walked to the door and hugged him.

  
"Hey, what's with the hugging? I am fine. Hehehe I bought you something." Onii-san said making me confused. He dragged me to the living room and gave me a bag... which have something in it.

  
I looked at him and he motioned for me to open it. When I opened it, it was a dark violet colorer three-piece suit. It was so cool that I barely can't take my eyes off of it. I was never a fan of fashion but I might look into it now because of my brother.

  
I looked at him, happiness clearly shown in my eyes.

  
"You better wear it, okay?" He said as he raise his eyebrow, while I nodded my head.

  
"Alright! I'm gonna cook dinner for us tonight. " As my brother went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I walked towards him to tell him that there are barely any food left.

  
'There's not much food left. I am going to the supermarket'

  
"Are you sure? I'll do it to... arghh okay fine. Bring an umbrella since it's still raining." He gave up when I gave him my puppy face. Then, I walked to the living room, getting my coat and the umbrella.

~

As soon as I finished grocery shopping, I walked to the alley because it was a shortcut to my home. 

  
_Meow_

  
Wait, a cat? I've never heard a cat meow when I walked here.

  
_Meow_

  
The sound grew louder. Having enough courage, I walked towards where the sound was coming from. My expression suddenly soften when I saw a kitty that was soaked because of the rain. I ran to where the kitty was and protected it with the umbrella. The soaked kitty was in a cardboard box with a blanket on top of it. Someone must have dumped it here, but who would do such a thing? 

I smiled as I held the kitty. This will be my pet from now on.

~

"Oh? You got a cat?" My brother asked as he widened his eyes.

  
I placed the kitty on the couch, then turned to him I answered,

  
'The kitty was soaked because of the rain. Can I please take care of her?' I pleaded.

  
My brother just looked at me before he sighed. "Fine, I suppose you can take care of the kitten." I smiled and tackled him to a hug again.

  
"Woah! What's with you and hugging today?" He asked jokingly. Onii-san is really one of a kind! I am sooooo happy!

  
"Okay, okay. Now, I am going to make soup." He said as we let go, leaving me to play with the kitten.

  
"Oh, Shou?" I turned to him when he called. "Can you come with me tomorrow?" He asked, making me tilt my head in confusion.

  
When he understood my action, he smiled. "Come with me tomorrow in Stage Tokyo Model Agency?" 

  
At that, my heart suddenly froze. I knew that onii-san is a model there, but I don't even know his fellow models there. Would it be fine?

  
But why does he want me to go?

  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My manager, you know Asahi, right?" He continued when I nodded. "He is sick so U need your help. Tomorrow, I have a photoshoot. So I need your help, just getting my clothes and all that stuff." He explained.

  
But... the kitty?

  
When he saw that I wasn't planning on responding, he added, "The kitten would be fine on its own for five hours right? Anyways, I called your boss to excuse you in your part-time work tomorrow so you could accompany me." 

  
I sighed. Seems like onii-san isn't getting a No for an answer. Onii-san is prepared as always.

  
Maybe, just maybe, coming with onii-san won't be that bad. Besides, it's just five hours. Onii-san seems to really need my help. Not that im complaining because brothers always help each other out.

  
I nodded at my brother while he smiled.

  
I hope I won't regret my choice coming with him tomorrow.

  
~~~~~

  
"Shouyouuuuu, hurry up!" My brother shouted from the living room. I looked at the mirror and exhaled. After putting some make-up to cover up my burnt cheek, I felt satisfied seeing that the scar was hidden. 

  
Once I finished, I walked to the living room, and saw my brother checking his watch, looking as if he was gonna be late. 

  
"LET'S GO!" Onii-san frantically shouted as he dragged me outside. A half of me felt annoyed when he was doing that, but the other half of me felt relief. Wherever I go, I always hold my brother's hand. Going to new places always made me feel unsafe and scared.

  
I guess it's a habit since I was a child.

  
"It will be fine, trust me." Koushi onii-san said reassuring me.

  
When we finally arrived, I looked at the building. It was huge. I wonder how onii-san became a model here and never get lost here. I really envy my brother.

  
When we got inside the building, everyone there greeted my brother. Onii-san must be pretty famous. The only one who always greet me is Yamaguchi.

  
"Shou, remember, you are going to help me in getting my clothes, okay?" Onii-san said as I nodded. He stopped in front of a studio.

  
"So, the first is this one." Onii-san pointed the set of clothes that I should get to him first, from the first to the fifth. When the make-up artist (really?) came, he went to her having nothing to do. While he was having his make-up done, I arranged the set of clothes from her instructions. These clothes are so stylish. I bet these clothes would make Kou onii-san look amazing.

  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the person who did it and met with a guy with spiky hair.

  
"Who are you?" The guy asked. He looks like he's about my age and he looks handsome.

  
"Oi, leave my brother alone, Noya-san." My brother came out with his make-up on, looking fresh and cool. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his beauty, though. After that, I got his first outfit and gave it to him. He smiled happily and went to the changing room.

  
"Ahhh you must be Shouyou. Suga-san's little brother?" The guy, who my brother called as Noya, asked. I nodded with a smile on my face.

  
"You look like your brother, except the hair. Do you want to become a model?" He offered but I could only shake my head because I don't have any intention on becoming a model.

  
"Hmmm, is that so? O-oh right, I'm Nishinoya Yuu. By the way, why aren't you talking?" I froze when he asked as my heartbeat quickly increased.

  
"EVERYONE! TO YOUR PLACES! NISHINOYA! Go get the camera man!" Suddenly, a guy behind us shouted making me jump.

  
"Oh well, goodbye Shouyou!" Noya- Nishinoya(?) said.

  
I sighed in relief. Saved by God, I guess.

  
The photoshoot went really smoothly. Onii-san was basically a professional at this type of career. He always smiled a lot, chich reminded of our mom. She used to love photography and took a lot of pictures of us.

  
Onii-san was a natural in posing in front of the camera, while I am always the opposite of him. Mom told us to use the camera to express our feelings. Seems like onii-san really expresses it well.

  
"Hey, Shou! I got ten minutes for break. We should get a drink." My brother suggested. We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. There were so much food! 

  
I almost drooled at the sight. The food looked so fresh and delicious.

  
"Get what you want. This is my treat for being a good little brother." My brother said with a cheeky smile, so I took the offer happily. When I finished getting five types of food, I couldn't see my brother anywhere.

  
I internally panicked. I frantically looked everywhere and saw him with a guy. Wait, why are they so close?

  
Most of the guys with him looked so familiar. Where have I seen them?

  
Wait...

That guy...

No way...

Is that...

... **OIKAWA?!**


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii photos not mine obv hahahaha credits to the owner! Anyways, I dont know what im doing omg HAHAHAHHAA im having a writer's block from my other book. ARGHHHH 
> 
> Toodles~ ♡

No way...

Is that...

**...Oikawa?!**

My eyes grew wide. I'm imagining, right? Yes, yes. I'm just hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and looked again.

  
NOOOOOOOOO

  
Is he also a model? A famous one? I hope not.

  
"SHOU!" My brother called as he waved at me. His company looked at me, too. Shit. "Come here! Let's eat with my friends."

  
Onii-san walked towards me when I still didn't move. He led me to the group consisting of 8 guys, who, unfortunately, were the people who took a picture with me. Of course, as a mascot. Hopefully, they didn't know who I am.

  
Obviously not. I'm not famous like my brother. 

  
I sighed.

  
"-ou? Oyyyy~" Someone poked my head cutting me off from my thoughts. I shook my head and made a face, to which it made onii-san and some of the guys there chuckle. I need air. Right now.

  
I turned to my brother and typed the message on my phone. 'Onii-san, I don't feel like eating anymore, I am sorry. I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back.'

  
After reading, my brother looked at me, clearly worried. But, he must have seen something in my eyes that he just nodded. 

  
"Fine, but come back, okay?" He said as I gave him the tray and walked outside, away from the building. Of course. It would be so obvious that Oikawa would be famous star. With a face like that, there would be no doubt. Maybe, I should've paid more attention to social media these days.

  
I didn't notice the time as I walked through the city for a few times to clear my head. With those amazing sceneries in the city, I kinda forgot about what happened earlier.

  
**Buzz. Buzz.**

  
My phone suddenly buzzed. I opened it and it was from onii-san. SHIT! I forgot the photoshoot! I quickly ran back to the building, hoping that I wouldn't get lost. Fortunately, I didn't. Unfortunately, when I arrived, my brother wasn't happy.

  
I quickly flashed him an apologetic face as he nodded in understanding.

  
I quickly got him the third outfit he need to wear and waited for him. When he came out, he really looked like some kind of greek god with modern clothes. He walked to where he was supposed to take a picture.

  
"Ah! Shouyou-chan!" Really? Nishinoya came up to me as I gave him a smile. 

  
"Right. Oikawa-san, go stand behind Suga-san." When I heard the name, I quickly looked up and saw... Oikawa in a tuxedo... wearing eyeglasses?!

  
My heart is beating quickly. My breathing suddenly got frantic. My face is suddenly becoming warm. Damn it, he's hot.

  
When he touched onii-san's hands, my heart suddenly felt pain. Everytime my brother touched him or Oikawa touched my brother, it hurts. My stomach also felt weird.

  
No no no. Stop it, Shouyou. They're just friends. Onii-san already has a boyfriend. But, what about earlier? They were so close to each other. Stop it. Stop thinking about it.

  
What am i even thinking? What am I even feeling? It felt so wrong yet so right? Ughhhh... I don't like this feeling.

  
After the photoshoot ended, we drove back home. No one spoke. Onii-san isn't even angry at me anymore. It's weird because my brother always talks. And I would be the quiet one. What can anyone expect from me anyway? I'm obviously mute and supposed to be silent. So, I don't know if it's good or bad if I can't say anything when I'm angry.

  
When we arrived at home, I walked towards the couch and sat down while hugging my knees as I rested my head on top of it. Onii-san went to his bedroom to sleep, clearly tired. 

**Ding-dong. Ding-dong**.

I walked to the door and opened it. It was Daichi-san. I let him in as I went back to my previous spot. Come to think of it, I need to ask him something. So, before he could continue whatever he was doing in the kitchen, I dragged him to the living room and let him sit.

  
"What's wrong, Shou?" Daichi asked looking surprised and concerned. I ignore him as I got a pen and paper, knowing that he wouldn't understand sign language like onii-san.

  
I wrote the question that I was thinking on the paper and when I finished, I showed it to him.

  
'If onii-san had a photoshoot with a girl or a guy, and his partner would be touching him, how would you feel?'

  
He read my question and smiled softly. "Shou, if that situation happened, I wouldn't mind it. Besides, he's gay. Too bad for the women." He calmly said and chuckled, making me do the same but my confusion was still clear in my face.

  
So, he continued. "Well, I know what his job would be like that. At first, I would be really jealous, but when time passed, I didn't mind it anymore. Jealousy comes and go, because I know that it's just a photoshoot and it isn't real. In a relationship, you have to trust each other. Having jealousy control your mind would be unhealthy." As he booped my nose, making me smile. So, it's like that huh.

  
Daichi-san is really wise. So, that feeling earlier during the photoshoot... that was jealousy, huh?

  
~~~~~

  
I looked at my brother who was eating the cereal. It seems like he's eating it leisurely. But, his face looked really pale. It looked like he hasn't slept for a long time, seeing as his eyebags have darkened.

  
I got my spoon and tapped it to the table. He turned to me, looking confused.

  
'Are you okay?' I signed as I looked at him worriedly. He looked at my fingers, figuring out what I was saying and he nodded.

  
"I'm fine. It's just... there's too much photoshoot to handle." He weakly smiled.

  
I nodded in understanding and asked her again,

  
'Onii-san there's a guy I saw you talking with yesterday. His name was Oikawa. Is he a famous model, too?'

  
He chuckled. "Famous, yes, but not a model. Well, not full-time anyway. He's actually a pro volleyball player, along with the other guys he was with at the cafeteria. All of them are in the national team. Why are you asking me anyway?" He asked, confused.

  
I shook my head telling him that it's nothing.

We continued to eat breakfast, the comfortable silence surrounding us.

  
"I'm going to take a shower and then I have to go to a photoshoot again later. I think I'll be late again, so don't forget to make dinner, okay? Love you." He said as I gave him the thumbs up. 

  
I walked to the couch and plopped myself on it. I turned on the television and changes the channel after channel. Until I stopped to a certain channel, when I heard a certain name.

  
"-wa-san, what do you normally do when volleyball is over for the season?" The reporter asked as she slightly blushed when the brunette gave her a smile. He looked at the camera and said, 

  
"Well, as you all may have know, there would be some companies to ask me to model and do commercials." He sheepishly chuckled, ruffling his own hair. "Aside from that, I'll travel anywhere I like or just sleep all day. I think that would be it." 

  
Hmmm... volleyball, huh? Should I go play that sport again? I shook my head. No, I'll never come back to that sport. Ever. Again. I looked at the television again and saw that Oikawa's volleyball match was replayed. For an hour, I watched it intensely. I almost broke the remote when their opponent team almost won.

  
After that match, I spent the whole day stalki-- no, researching about Oikawa. I learned almost everything about him, and it seems like we have some things in common. Like, beach volleyball or in general.. volleyball. I sighed, I never thought the past would come back to me, again.

  
I looked at the time and it was already 10pm but onii-san still didn't return. So, I cooked dinner and waited for my brother to return. Some time later, the dinner was getting cold. I wanted for us both to eat together. I sighed. I reluctantly ate, feeling that my stomach is already grumbling in hunger.

  
When I finished eating, I covered my brother's dinner and put away my plate to the sink. After that, I sat back on the dining area again and laid my head on the table. I closed my eyes and hoped that onii-san will come back soon. 

  
A few minutes later, I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and rubbed them a bit. I turned to the living room and saw onii-san walking. He looked at me and I signed, 'I made dinner'

  
He shook his head. "I already ate. Sorry, I'm not hungry." I flinched.

  
Onii-san...what's wrong with him? He never used such a cold tone to me.

  
I walked to him and touched his arm only to be slapped back. I was taken aback by his sudden change of behavior. I looked at his eyes and all I can see is...nothing. No warmth and love. Just plain and cold hazel-brown eyes.

  
"Why can't you get it? I. AM. NOT. HUNGRY." He said emphasizing every word with that cold tone again.

  
I flinched again and stepped back.

'But, I made us dinner.'

  
"I don't care. Can't you stop bothering me?! I'd rather have you dead than clinging to me like some ugly peasant!"

  
I never thought there would come a time that my brother would say those words to me like that. And it really did. What did I even do wrong to make him hate me? Am I not a good brother?

  
Tears suddenly started dropping on the floor. I understand. My brother hates me. Onii-san doesn't like a brother who can't talk and has a burnt mark on his cheek. And, unfortunately, I got both of those. My brother never loved me. I get it. I understand.

I am not perfect, like my brother. We're clearly opposites.

Imperfect. That's what I really am.

I ducked my head and ran outside the house. I ran as fast as to where my feet could take me. I didn't even know where I'm going. After a while, my feet are starting to hurt now. Oh..right. I wasn't wearing any shoes. I didn't stop when my feet were already blistered enough. I didn't stop when I knew my legs were starting to give up. No matter how bad it hurts, my heart is much more in pain than this.

  
Flashbacks suddenly went in my mind.

  
_'Shou, you're not ugly'_

  
_'I'll take good care of you'_

  
_'You are my little brother'_

  
_'You are not mute'_

  
_'Let's go play!'_

Finally, my feet stopped. I looked around and it was a park. The park that onii-san and I always go to play. Where he always push me at the swings. Where we play tag and ran around. Where he introduced me to volleyball.

  
A drop of water suddenly landed on my nose. It started to drop more and more. Until the rain got heavier. I stood up still crying, not caring of the rain.

When I started shivering of the cold, I finally looked for a tree to get some protection. I walked towards the nearest one and sat down, hugging my knees.

**BA-ROOM!**

Thunder suddenly came which made me flinched. I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears to block out the sound. I'm scared of thunders. Usually, onii-san would comfort me but he's not here and I have no place to go. The thunder strikes again, and I shut my eyes as my tears kept pouring down. The tears covered by the rain.

  
Suddenly, I couldn't feel the raindrops anymore.

  
"Ne, you okay there?" Someone asked.

  
I opened my eyes and looked up. It was a guy holding an umbrella. I looked at his face more closely. I couldn't believe it.

  
It was... Oikawa. Again.

  
I groaned internally. Why do I always meet him? 

  
I saw recognition in his eyes. "Oh? Chibi-chan. What are you doing here?" I deadpanned at what he called me. He chuckled when he saw my face.

  
"Come on, let's get to somewhere warm and dry." He held my hand and helped me stand up. But, when I was about to stand up, the thunder striked again, making me flinch and fell on my knees.

  
Suddenly, something warm draped on my shoulder. A warm hand also held my arm.

  
"Hey, hey. It's alright. I'm here. Let me help you." He said as I nodded. When we walked, he gave me an earbud to listen to music so that I could block out the thunder sounds.

  
It kept raining, but thankfully, we were under the umbrella. I held Oikawa's jacket tightly. It was warm to keep me from shivering. And... it smells nice. I sniffed it as it made me comfortable. 

  
After a few minutes, we arrived in a dorm. Wait, what? He opened the door of the dorm and saw three guys with no shirt on. I blushed and looked away while Oikawa scolded the three.

  
When I opened my eyes (huh? When did I closed them?), the three guys were no longer there. I sighed in relief and sat on the couch. I was soaking wet and I heard the guys were talking.

  
"Oikawa Tooru, you want to let him stay?" A deep voice said.

  
"Sheesh, it's only today. Just let it be. He's Suga-san's brother."

  
"Fine, but he's sleeping your room." Another guy said.

  
What the... I'm sleeping in Suho's room?! A blush suddenly creeped up on my cheeks. I slapped my cheeks. Stop thinking about it, Shouyou. Suddenly, a guy handed me a towel and I flashed him a smile in appreciation as I dried my hair with it.

  
"Hello, my name is Yaku Morisuke. But you can just call me Yaku without the suffix." This petite guy said with features of a flower boy. Well, that's what I thought. Besides, I've met all of them anyway aside from knowing their names.

  
I waved back and smiled.

  
"Oh, here's your change of clothes. I have a feeling that we have the same size." Yaku chuckled as he gave me his clothes. After recieving the clothes, I went to the restroom and changed. When I went out wearing dry clothes, all of the members of the team were already in the living room, including Oikawa.

  
"So, why are you out sitting under the rain?" Oikawa started as he dried his hair with a towel. Dammit, he's so handsome.

  
To be able to reply, I got my phone out and typed a message.

'I had a fight with my brother.' And showed it to everyone. They nodded their head showing that they understand.

  
"Ahh is that so. You can stay at my room for today." Oikawa suggested but I shook my head. I don't want to be a burden more. I pointed at the couch and act as if I am sleeping. To my surprise, he quickly got it.

  
Oikawa shook his head. "No, I'll sleep on the couch. You'll sleep at my room, okay?" He said, as I slowly nodded

  
"Hmmm, do you know us?" That intimidating guy from before suddenly asked. His deep voice boomed, making me startled. Looks like im very jumpy today.

  
I nodded my head. In fact, I just knew them like... earlier today.

  
"Are you one of those hardcore fans?"

"Do you know our names?

"Are you single?"

"Do you play sports?"

  
Are they serious? They all bombarded me with questions. I didn't even hear all the questions clearly, only the first one. And obviously, im not one of those. I barely knew them. So, I shook my head while pointing at the guy who I was sure that asked me the first question.

  
"Thank God." As he sighed in relief. The others also following.

  
"Well, if he really was one of those hardcore sports fans, then he would obviously scream and tackle all of us. As much as I want to be tackled by a handsome guy like him, I wouldn't wanr ro have injuries from it." Oikawa said chuckling while the others deadpanned. One guy with a little bit of spiky hair whacked him on the head after that.

  
Wait... what?

  
Handsome?

  
"Shut up, shittykawa." The guy then turned to me and said, "My name's Iwaizumi Hajime. I'm their athletic trainer." Then, went back to his spot on the couch.

  
Soon, they introduced themselves as I smiled at each of them.

  
"I'm Oikawa Tooru, the most handsome and charming guy in the team! Im the official setter!" Oikawa introduced himself as he winked at me, making me blush. He was suddenly hit by a volleyball that was not from the direction of their athletic trainer.

"Ouch!! SO MEANIWA-CHAN!!!"

  
"Shut up!"

  
A guy with salt n' pepper hair suddenly stood up.

  
"HEY HEY HEYYYY! The name's Bokuto Koutarou. I'm a wing spiker or outside hitter of the team." I widened my eyes at that.

  
"Yow, my name's Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm the middle blocker." Why is my hand thingling?

  
"Hi, my name is Hoshiumi Kourai. I'm also a wing spiker." Wow, even him?

  
"Hello again. My name is Yaku Morisuke, but you already know that. Anyways, I am the libero of the team." So cool. 

It seems like my eyes were shining since he chuckled at my expression. The intimidating guy was next.

  
"My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I'm the ace." Then he went back to his room.

  
"Heyooooo! The name's Haiba Lev. But, yiu can call me Lev! I'm half-Russian half-Japanese! But, I don't know how to speak russian, sadly. But I--" The grey-haired guy was cut off when Yaku suddenly kicked him at the back.

  
"Stop it with your word vomit, Lev! You're clearly making him uncomfortable." 

  
With that, all eyes were on me, making me flinch. I relaxed when their eyes were just filled with concern. When they were still looking at me waiting for a response, I quickly shook my head and just gave a thumbs up and smiled.

  
"Hey, why won't you talk?" Kuroo asked, obviously curious.

  
'I don't talk with strangers.' I typed. Maybe they would back off after this.

  
"Is that so? Well, then, let's all go to sleep. It's already late guys." Oikawa said as all of them left to their rooms, leaving me and Oikawa.

  
"Come on, follow me." He said as I followed him to his room. When we went inside, it was simple yet modern-looking. I laid on the bed and looked at Oikawa, who was getting a charger from his drawer. I pulled the blanket closer to me and closed my eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep.

  
"Goodnight, chibi-chan." Oikawa said as he turned off the lights.


	4. With Oikawa

"I just don't understand why he broke up with me!" Daichi cried.

  
After staying with those boys- the volleyball team? - for a day, I decided to leave. Besides, it's not worth it to stay any longer in their dorm. I thanked Oikawa and the rest and hoped that I can meet them again in the future.

  
After that, another bad event came up. Daichi-san told me to meet up with him. When they were finally settled in the cafe, Daichi suddenly cried about my brother breaking up with him in a blue.

  
I really don't understand what's going on with onii-chan. They were perfect for each other. The ideal couple! And suddenly, they were no more together. Daichi-san told me that onii-chan really changed into a different person. For the worse. Obviously, it was a bad thing.

  
As Daichi-san observed, it seems like Koushi onii-chan was actually badly influenced by his workmates. Partying, staying up all night, and all sorts of things that I couldn't imagine that I can't imagine happening to him. I can't imagine him doing all those stuff.

  
"His work must have stressed him and the people in his workplace influenced him." Daichi said as he sniffled.

  
I quickly wrote something on the paper and gave it to him. 

  
_'I will talk with him. Just go rest.'_ I suggested and he nodded. 

  
"Would it really work?" He asked.

  
For the first time, I couldn't nod my head.

~

It was already 8pm, and there's still no sign of my brother. I decided to watch some TV shows, until he finally came back.

  
"You're back." I heard his voice. When I looked at him, he still looked so pale.

  
I sighed worriedly, and asked him,

_'Are you okay?'_

  
"I'm fine." He replied casually, but I know he isn't fine. I held his shoulder but he slapped it off. To be honest, it really hurts me when he's like that.

  
But I am not giving up.

  
"Just go away." He said but I shook my head and asked him,

  
_'Onii-chan, why are you so different? What's wrong with you?'_

  
My brother looked at me for a moment, then his eyes welled with tears, still keeping eye contact with me. 

  
"I'm tired. I'm so, _so_ tired, Sho. I have enough of life!" As he continued to bawl his eyes out, his knees giving up on him as he fell on the floor.

  
I quickly joined him on the floor, hugging him. He continued,

  
"A rumour just spread that my little brother was mute and that I couldn't be a good brother by not accompanying him at home. I was so stressed out. Just how bad of a brother am I?" He tightened his hold at me asI pat his back. "When my close friends at work noticed my stress, they invited me to come with them. Then, I decided to party and do all those stuff I've never done before." He ended his explanation.

  
My brother is wrong.

  
So, so wrong.

  
Onii-chan is a great brother. He always took care of me. He makes me happy, even with the simplest of things.

  
HOW IS HE A BAD BROTHER?!

  
Tearing up, I signed to him,

_'You are not a bad brother. You are the best brother that I could ever have. I love you, so please don't ever change.'_

  
"I am so sorry, Sho-chan. I'll be a good brother from now on." As he hugged me. When we separated from the hug, I asked for a request.

  
"What is it, Sho?" He asked.

  
_'Be with Daichi-san again.'_

  
He gasped as his eyes widened. "Shit, you're right."

  
~~~

  
A week after, my brother finally changed back. He became more happier than ever and he stopped thinking about the rumour. And also, both him and Daichi-san are together again! It's still nauseating when they cuddle and hug most of the time.

  
I'm still glad that he's back.

  
"I told you, we should put him in a blind date." Daichi said from the kitchen while I was playing with the kitten, who I named as Haruto, which closely means sunshine.

  
"Oi, I am not sharing my baby brother with anyone, baka!" My brother said, annoyed. Seems like onii-chan doesn't really like it when Daichi-san mentiones 'blind date'.

  
"Arghh, why?" 

  
"Because... that's how I met you!!!"

  
Oh. _Oh_. Now I get it. Onii-chan doesn't want me to find a partner like Daichi-san. Now, my reluctancy of blind dates increased.

  
I looked at the clock and I realized that I have to go to work today. And my shift changed to work late at night. I hesitated but my boss begged me to do it.

  
I bade goodbye to the two and quickly went to the amusement park. I ran and changed into my mascot costume. After I finished, I saw Yamaguchi waving to a foreigner kid.

  
I chuckled slightly. I wish I was like Yamaguchi. Being able to talk freely, to express feelings and curse when angry.

  
I want to know how it feels.

  
"Kurobro! Look! It's the baby crow!!!" I heard a familiar voice, again.

  
I turned around and saw those boys again. What are they doing here?! Better yet, why are they always here?!

  
"Hey, baby crow! Remember us?" He said. I waved and decided to just go to them. Not a great choice though, despite Oikawa being my crush, I can't deny that Kuroo is also good-looking... very good-looking.

  
Actually, all of them are pretty good-looking.

  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lev came up to me with his mask on, even so I still knew it was him. Who else has a height that tall?!

  
I pouted. So unfair.

  
I shook my head but he held me.

  
Wha-

  
"GUYSSSS LET'S TAKE A PICTURE!"

  
This guy... is too... loud.

  
He dragged me and they took a lot of pictures with me. I have no idea why I couldn't run away from them, but I guess it's fine.

  
"Can we see your face?" Iwaizumi asked me and smiled. Dammit, those dimples.

  
Quickly, I shook my head as they gave me a puzzled look. Then, they just shrugged it off and decided to go to a rollercoaster ride. 

  
All of them did...except one.

  
"Sorry about those boys, I had a hard time keeping them in line." Oikawa said sheepishly, and I could've sworn that I heard a mutter from the leaving group, that suspiciously sounds like, "You were worse than all of them combined."

  
I ignored it though. We both walked to a less crowded place and sat on a stairway. The comfortable silence between us was cut off when Oikawa talked,

  
"You know, I want to see your face."

  
I took out my phone and he looked at me confused.

  
"You want my number? Really? Alright, but you owe me, by showing your face to me." He said cheekily as we both shared our phone numbers. 

  
I was going to type that it won't be possible but, I guess he took it the wrong way...

  
~~~~~

"Sho, why are you looking so giddy?" Koushi onii-chan asked as his raised his eyebrow.

  
Who wouldn't be giddy looking if your crush gave you his number? Ahhhhhh im so happy! I want to call him so bad- oh yeah, I'm mute.

  
' _Can you put some make up on me?'_

Today, Oikawa asked me to meet him at 7pm. He wants me to meet him at the same amusement park. After my brother put make up on me, I couldn't believe that I looked good.

  
I know, I know. I'm a boy, but who cares? I want to feel pretty, for once. Well, the main purpise of it is to cover my scar, so yeah.

  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take you there?" Onii-chan asked me for the nth time and I shook my head as a reply. With my thin hoodie on and messy orange hair, I really do hope that Oikawa won't care of what I look.

  
"Fine, but call me if you need a ride home." Onii-chan said as I walked out of the house.

  
A 'ping' sound was heard and saw that it was a text from Oikawa. He told me that he will be waiting infront of the haunted house. Suddenly, my heart beats rapidly. I am soooo nervous yet sooo excited!

  
When I finally arrived, I looked everywhere. A tall guy stood near the haunted house while looking at his phone. With a smile on my face, I walked towards him. Noticing a movement coming towards him, he looked up and damn, those beautiful chocolate orbs..

  
"Eh? Chi- chibi-chan?" Clearly, Oikawa was a bit shocked. I nodded my head and typed a message on my phone.

  
_'Yep, I am the one who wears the baby crow mascot and also the one you helped in the park.'_

  
Oikawa chuckled when he read the message. I love how his eyes crinkle as he laugh and smile.

  
"Well, chibi-chan, seems like you were meant to wear the baby crow mascot." As he smiled at me. In return, I tilted my head, confused. What?

  
Seeing my confusion, he chuckled again while he ruffled my hair. I blushed at the contact.

  
"Who on earth has orange hair that looks similar with your mascot?"

  
Oh.

  
I turned away from him when I felt like my face got redder and redder.

  
"By the way, I never got to know your name, what's your name?" 

  
Did... did he winked at me?!

  
My hands trembled as I typed my phone.

  
_'Hinata Shouyou'_

  
"Hmmmm, I'll just call you chibi-chan, if you don't mind of course?"

  
I shook my head and smiled at him.

  
"Huh, chibi-chan, why aren't you talking?"

  
And for the first time, I did sign language to a stranger.

_'I am mute.'_

  
His confused face looks so cute. And when he finally got what I meant, he flashed an apologetic smile. I don't care anyway. It's not even his fault.

  
In order to change the awkward atmosphere, I held his hand- _and woah, where did that confidence came from?_ \- and pointed to a rollercoaster.

  
I blushed again when he looked at our hands. And when I was about to separate my hand to his, he quickly held it back, tightly and smiled. Shit, is it possible for butterflies to exist in my stomach?

  
"You want to ride there? Let's goooo!!" And off we go to have some fun.

~

"Ughh, nope. I'm never gonna ride that again." Oikawa looked pale and started trembling when we got off. I tapped his shoulder and he told me he was fine.

  
After comforting Oikawa in the restroom, we stopped infront of a stand. It was some kind of a basketball game. And shockingly, Oikawa won and got a prize. Seems like being a setter has its perks.

  
"Here, it's for you, chibi-chan." He smiled at me as he gave the owl stuff toy, that oddly looks like Bokuto-san.

  
I quickly smiled in appreciation and tightly hugged the stuff toy.

  
I looked up at him, and he looked like he was looking for something. I was about to ask him what he was looking when he finally looked at me, and asked,

  
"Chibi-chan? Do you like ferris wheels?"

  
I nodded. My dad and I used to go here, but not anymore. I really missed his warm embrace where he used to hug me in the ferris wheel while looking at the sceneries above. I sighed. I still wonder why I remember all those memories and I really don't want to remember some.

  
When we finally got in the ferris wheel, I yawned and put my head on his shoulder. Oikawa chuckled as he scolded me,

  
"Oy, don't sleep yet." It's amazing that he doesn't care that I am mute. And im pretty sure my make up was wiped out when I washed my face in the restroom a while ago. He didn't even mention the scar on my face.

  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he asked me something.

  
"Chibi-chan, do you want to go to the ferris wheel with me again?"

  
I looked up at him and saw that he was also looking at me. Those eyes. Ignoring the quick pounding of my heart, I nodded happily. I can't believe he wants to hang out with me again. Maybe Oikawa could be the next person to like me for who I am.

  
Tonight, I really had fun with Oikawa. The first time to hang out with a complete stranger. Tonight was the night that I felt something, something that made me feel so alive...

  
Love? Maybe.

  
"I had so much fun, chibi-chan! Thank you! I hope that we can meet again!" He said and laughed. His laughter sounds like music to my ears. The way his eyes met mine, my heart beats faster and faster.

  
As we walked side by side to my house, the cold, windy air slapped me. I shivered at the coldness, when suddenly, a warm coat was placed on my shoulders. I looked at Oikawa and he ruffled my hair.

  
"I don't want you to get cold." He softly said.

  
I flashed him a smile as a thank you and he held my hand.

  
"I also don't want you hand to freeze." He whispered next to my ear which made me blush more.

  
"Bye! Bye!" As soon as he dropped me home, he bid goodbye.

  
I never felt so thankful in my life.

  
_Thank you so much, Oikawa..._

  
_...for making me feel alive once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Art not mine)
> 
> Hey guys, I have a question.
> 
> Should I make Hinata as a female here? Pls let me know in the comments, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hit the Kudos and Bookmark buttons if you like! Don't forget to comment down below!
> 
> Btw, if you guys like to read more, you can read my other book, 
> 
> "The Sun Has Risen Again"
> 
> ✔Hinata-centric  
> ✔Angst  
> ✔No filter  
> ✔Random anime characters  
> ✔Puzzling  
> ✔Complex mind  
> ❓Love


End file.
